


a chance encounter

by electric_stydiax



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Jax knows Wally is Kid Flash but Wally doesn't know that he knows, M/M, implied soulmates, near death encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: After a battle with an evil version of himself, Jax lets the experience hurt him in ways that cause everyone else to feel also. When the ship stops at Central City in the summer for a break, it only takes a single night for him to find something else he knew he could hold on to forever. Along with a mission to Japan, Jax finds himself a person that looks beyond his nuclear partnership and sees him.





	a chance encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenamichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenamichaels/gifts).



> This is for @flashofcold on Tumblr as part of DC Rarepair Week! I'm super excited and absolutely honored to have a chance to write a piece of fic for you! Also, Jax/Wally has barely anything on here and I couldn't help but write this honestly.

Jax didn't think he would ever go home again. Central City, where people knew Jax as Jax and not “Jax and Stein but mostly Firestorm.” Lately, after dealing with time as a whole, fixing it, warping it and even imprinting it after repairing it, he was so used to being part of a team that he almost lost himself in the process. Nobody really noticed until the ship landed in Central City in June 2018, with the sun high and the city buzzing under the WaveRider. 

He felt like a stranger among the people he called neighbors when he stepped off the ship. “It's strange being at home, but if it's ok with you guys i'm going to go see my mom. It's been a while.” He left the ship, letting the city overwhelm him as he saw what changed in Central.

Sara Lance isn't dumb, but sometimes things fly over her head. Coming home was not supposed to be one of them. Officially, the team returned to rest seeing that all aberrations and anomalies were eliminated for now. Unofficially, Sara made the team come home because she noticed Jax changing in a bad way, the normally open and blunt boy becoming more withdrawn, jaded and on edge after fixing an warp where Earth-1 and Earth-72 merged for a short time.

Jax had to nearly take his villain counterpart down before they became the same person. As a result, he saw the potential of what he could become, his arrogance nearly becoming a god complex. He knew it probably wasn't healthy to shut himself out to not only Stein, but the team as a whole. Everyone noticed that it felt emptier since Jax spent most of his time by himself now, more than before.

So, with little reason to continue since everything was dealt with for the moment, she told Gideon to head home. The ship landed in Central City, and team goes their separate ways while she stays on the ship to monitor with Gideon.

“God, I hope this does the trick. He can't keep closing himself up like this. I miss the kid, and I want him back to before! Not this jaded bastard who hides his feelings because he's terrified!” Slamming the console, she takes a deep breath and focuses. She can't help Jax if she's irrational and destroying the WaveRider. 

Professor Stein walks in, frowning as he sees the captain’s face, his own with distressed thoughts. He knew his nuclear counterpart was struggling, fighting a darkness he refused to express. 

“Sara, you can be angry and irrational, but it makes sense here. You just want the best for Jefferson, and bringing us home was a logical idea. He just needs space and familiarity outside of us for now. I, on the other hand am going to see Clarissa and Lily. Just be patient, he's not lost. He probably became homesick and refused to talk about it.”

The captain’s grimace doesn't budge, but she nods as the professor leaves. She supposes she'll wait, but hopefully the familiar space of family will bring back her kindred spirit inside the mechanic.

 

The sky darkens and the stars twinkle, giving a subtle glow around Jax’s view of the city. After the ship dropped the team off in Central, he went and saw his mother. The hours long visit really gave him a sense of peace and his homesickness momentarily ceased. 

After the fight with his evil self on Earth-72, he realized how much he could become, and how much his recklessness could cost him. Dark Firestorm may have been a god, but he was alone, bitter and hurt. He never let anyone in, and even his version of the Professor was only there out of necessity. He kept him around by using threats and his own family against him. He let his anger be the boss, and Jax was so shocked upon the experience that he just closed up like a night-blooming flower in the day. 

So when Jax pulled out to the building called Les Amoureux, he only expected to shut his brain off for the moment. He didn't expect to restart his heart in more ways than one, with the catalyst being a pair of soft brown eyes. 

The music was mostly remixed, and the club itself was a hole in wall where a body of misfits came together and lived vicariously through heavy bass and soft drunk kisses. Due to the obscurity of the place, nobody he would recognize would be there and for that he was eternally thankful. As bodies collided with each other, he nearly tripped over another person, a boy actually. As a series of bumping and knocking heads occur, Jax’s eyes meet a pair of soft, almost glittering eyes. The person in question is long and gangly in some aspects, but is also exuding a softness, a goodness that embraces and overwhelms Jax so much that he blushes. With his hand on the back of his neck, he fumbles and utters, “Shit, i'm sorry. I should've paid more attention-”

The boy he trips smiles, warm and loving. Then he laughs, a jubilant and pleasant sound where it causes a thump-thump in his chest and a buzz in his brain that Jax thrives on.  
“Dude, fuck. I'm clumsy, it's fine. If anything, I should be paying more attention. I'm sorry for nearly tripping over you.”

“Since we're both just bumbling around and whatnot, tell me about yourself. I'm Wally, and once again I'm sorry for nearly knocking you over.”

“Well Wally, i'm a mechanic and I've been traveling for a long time. I'm here at home for a few days because my job doesn't have anything else left to do for now. I have a feeling I can't stay too long though. My name is Jax, and it's no big deal.”

“Hey Jax, want to dance?” At this point, both he and Wally are blushing profusely. Jax felt that rush, the thump-thump growing inside his chest and couldn't resist the impending appeal of it.  
“Of course, sounds like fun.” With a soft grab and glide, Wally takes Jax to the dance floor and their bodies are flush with each other. 

I wish could be just like Johnny and June… 

The song may have been talking about bad girls, but being with Wally felt so good. Jax resented the fact that he would have to go back soon, he didn't want to leave him behind. If anything, he would rather take the charming male with him. 

Wally lets his head swim as he holds Jax close as a slower, older song comes on. In that moment, the weight of the world, being Kid Flash felt minuscule in comparison of Jax. He never expected to feel so much in a short span of time. His attraction to people in the past usually caused him to become meek and even shy in their presence, but around Jax he felt confident, comfortable in his skin because his identity was what he saw. Jax didn't see a speedster or a former drag racer or even a boy who gained a family out of nowhere. 

“I would like to talk more, but I don't want to take you home. I kinda live with my dad, and I don't think it would be the best idea right now. However, there's a hotel that's a few minutes away that we can walk to. What do you think Jax?”

“It's late as hell, I don't see why not. I want to talk more too. quite frankly I'm beat. Lead the way, Wally.”

After running out of Les Amoureux, both boys held the other person’s hand. Jax’s hands being a little rough and textured due to his work fixing ships and cars, while Wally’s also held some roughness but had muscle underneath that when he squeezed Jax’s hand he froze. 

It suited his hands, being a bit smaller and holding his so lovingly. He felt more powerful than ever before, when the particle accelerator blew up, before Firestorm and even before fixing history. He felt powerful because Wally trusted him, because he saw him for Jax as a whole and not half of something, a hero that became an inferno through nuclear transmutation. 

The hotel was quiet, but that worked in their favor because they got a nicer room on the 5th floor, slightly above the city lights to where they could watch the stars if they felt like it. 

The bed was a king size, and more than large enough to accommodate both of them. As Wally began to take his shirt and pants off, he felt a buzz underneath his skin which ran all over him. 

 

Jax was already on the bed, smiling at Wally as he came over to him.  
“You've ever been kissed under the stars, Sparks?”

“No, but I want to kiss you under the stars. If you don't mind, of course Flames.” Wally replies while grazing over Jax’s tattoos, eyeing him up and down while doing so. 

 

Wally laid on top of Jax, his lips brushing over his so slowly and a pregnant pause lingers between them until Jax cups Wally's cheek, kissing him.

They spend the night feeling like fire and lightning, and they know that they're a little bit of everything to each other. Neither of them wants to go.

 

A Few Days Later

Back on the ship, the team is gathered around the console looking at a new aberration in Japan, 2030. The tsunami that happened causes a rise in feudal culture, which causes the fall of Japan as a nation. The aberration lies in the fact that nobody stops the death of the Prime Minister only a few days after. Once he dies, everything massively crumbles and Japan falls. 

 

Sara faces the team, eyes narrowed and nose pinched as she briefs everyone, “We need someone who can quickly and decisively get The Prime Minister before he gets shot and the country goes to disarray. None of are that fast or covert, so I called in a favor. Gideon, please get Kid Flash.”

Cowl and all, Kid Flash steps out in his yellow suit causing Jax to whip his head around wildly. 

Jax feels a buzz he didn't expect to feel since he got back on the ship. 

“Hello everyone. How can I help, captain?”

“Well Kid Flash, we need you to grab someone very important. Think you're up for it?”

Kid Flash smiles, wide and charming. He faces the team and responds, “Let's do it. Sounds like a good time.”

Once everyone is off split into teams, from Nate and Ray to Firestorm and Kid Flash, the Prime Minister comes into view.

“KF, go!”

As soon as he heard, Kid Flash shot off after the target and intercepted the bullet headed that way, but not before it becomes lodged in his back.

Jax doesn't hesitate and becomes Firestorm, flying to Kid Flash and taking both men to the ship. As he gazed down at the speedster muttering, “You big idiot. I thought I was going to lose you.”

 

Once on the ship and in the MedBay, Jax puts the speedster down and straps him in. He waits and sighs. Wally starts to come to, and blinks rapidly.

“God, what happened? I feel like crap.”

Gideon, with a bit of snark replied with, “You had a bullet shot in your back upon reaching the Prime Minister. Had it not been for Mr Jackson retrieving you quickly, you would be most definitely be dead Mr West.”

Jax is glaring at Wally at this point, as Wally takes his cowl off. Wally grimaces, saying “Since Gideon already told you my last name, I might as well tell you. I’m Wally West.”

“You jerk.” Jax says with no bite or snark behind it. He's smiling at his boyfriend as he moves to sit beside him.

“I figured it out when you sent shocks through me that night in the club. I figured you'd tell me on your own time, so I didn't push. I really like you though, so can you promise me one thing?”

“Anything in the universe for you, Jax.”

“Please, no more nearly getting yourself killed on the job. I'd rather my speedster in one piece, thank you.”

“Of course. Now come here, I want to cuddle and I missed you.”

When Sara went looking for Jax, they were sleeping side by side with hands intertwined.

She couldn't help but smile, because her mechanic came back and all it took was a single encounter.


End file.
